General Grievous' revenge
by robar56
Summary: General Grievous didn't die in Episode 3. Instead the gruesome General is on the run from the empire and tries to get his power back. Story starts in episode 3 and continues till after Episode 6.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

General Grievous revenge:

This is my first star wars fan fiction. I had to write some action story because I'm actually quite blocked with my Romance. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

**Chapter 1:**

General Grievous roared angrily and swung his electrostaff. He must admit that he underestimated Kenobi. The Jedi had not only been able to unarm the General, he also managed to seriously damage his body. Grievous heart and other remaining organs were now exposed and vulnerable. Fortunately for him the cyborg had been able to get his electrostaff back and throw Kenobi over the edge of the platform, where the Jedi still struggled to keep his grip on the save ground.

"Time to end this", thought Grievous and raised the staff to deliver the final blow on his enemy.

But suddenly, without warning, a blaster flew in Obi wans free hand. Before the General could react a laser shot blasted through the gap in his chestplate and hit his heart. Grievous cried in pure agony. His mechanic body was trembling and finally he fell. The last thing he could hear was Obi wans voice: "So uncivilized." Then everything went black.

One week later:

Three clone troopers emerged on the platform. "This platform wasn't investigated before. Search it for anything suspicious!" commanded the leader of them. One of the other ones growled and asked: "What are we still doing on Utapau anyway. The clone Wars are over. The Jedi order is destroyed and the ones who still live are on the run. It's useless to be here. I don't think anything can harm the Empire anymore."

"Still Emperor Palpatine ordered it" retorted the squad leader.

Suddenly the third trooper cried out: "Look, what I found here!" His companions hurried to his side. He asked: "Anybody wants a fried Separatist leader and Jedi- hunter?"

The others laughed as they looked down at Grievous motionless body: "I was already wondering where his remaining would be found."

"What are we going to do with the corpse?" asked one of the clones. Their leader repeated: "Just leave him. It's not like he can do any harm anymore. Let's go!"

As the three of them intended to abandon the platform one of them suddenly flinched.

"What now again?" asked the other soldier.

"I thought the body moved its arm" answered the clone.

"Nonsense, that can't be possible," stated the squad leader. Nevertheless they approached Grievous again carefully.

General Grievous was drifting out of the darkness and became aware of his surroundings again. He was gaining back control over his metal body. He could hear voices near him. Clones. So they must have taken in Utapau. How long did he passed out? The vicious cyborg

Slightly started to remember, what happened. Kenobi shot his heart. But luckily he seemed to have overlived the assault. The aching pain in his chest was gone. His heart was still beating and it has recovered from the wound. "Kenobi shall pay for it!" he thought.

Then the General opened his Eyes. The first thing he saw was a clone trooper, staring down at him. The soldier only hat enough time to jerk backwards. But he was to slow. Grievous cried out in rage and grabbed the enemy. The trooper shrieked in shock, as he was thrown off the edge of the platform by the deadly cyborg.

The General noticed two more clone troopers on the platform

"Dam you, he is alive!" shouted one of them and drew his Blaster. General Grievous mechanical reflexes kicked in and he came to his feet within seconds. His fist crushed the helmet and the skull of the republic soldier and the clone dropped down dead.

The squad leader reacted fast. But not fast enough. He drew his blaster and aimed at Grievous. But before he could shoot a cold durasteelhand grabbed him by his throat. He let drop his weapon and tried to remove it. Unfortunately for him Grievous was merciless.

"How long have I been out, scum?" asked the General.

"About one week", choked the clone: "And I think you … would… like to know, that… the Separatists lost the war…. All your troops and allies… are des..troyed. There is nothing…you can do… anymore. You… lost!"

The yellow eyes of Grievous narrowed angrily: "We'll see about that"

Then he broke the neck of the clone and the dead body fell to the floor. Grievous coughed shortly then turned to leave the platform. "Well, well maybe it's time to contact Lord Sidious", mumbled the Cyborg.

_________________________________________________________

The droid General sneaked through the empty streets of Pau city. Except of occasional clone troopers no life sign was to be seen. Whether the Clones killed all the inhabitants of the town or they fled, Grievous didn't care.

Suddenly he heard the voices of clone troopers. A battalion of at least 20 warriors was walking down the road. The general hid himself in the shadows of a rock. The troopers passed by. Their leader commanded: "Faster! Something killed three of our brothers, not far from here. Search the area and destroy it. "

"Yes sir!" saluted his men, diverted into smaller groups and started to carry out the orders. Grievous moved on, as soon as all of them were out of sight.

"Disgusting clones! How could these morons win the war?" grumbled the former leader of the CIS. After a few more minutes he reached his former headquarters. Thousands of dead clones and droids lay on the floor and nearly everything was destroyed.

Grievous sighed annoyed and tried to find the holoprojector, with which he had been able to contact the Sithlord.

He found it. After all the clones didn't destroy it. Impatiently the general was programming the machine, so he could reach Sidious. After a while the transparent, blue figure of the Sithlord appeared.

The man with the black hood seemed angry: "Who dares to contact me without permission?" "Ah. Lord Sidious.", greeted the Cyborg and bowed before the dark cloaked figure: "I am here to follow your orders."

Darth Sidious frowned and looked down at General Grievous. Then he laughed: "General Grievous, you are still alive. I thought Kenobi killed you."

"No", sneered the general: "I'm invincible. Lord Sidious, we must search other allies. Together we can still beat the Republic. We can destroy the Jedi and kill Chancellor Palpatine. Then the universe will be ours."

The Sithlord laughed mockingly: "You fool; I am Chancellor Palpatine, or now better Emperor. The Jedi are extinguished. I used you and the Separatist only to weaken the Jedi Order and to have a reason for all the special powers I got. Now the Republic is dead and I rule over my empire. The universe is mine. And you are no longer of any use to me General Grievous." Rage was boiling up in the deadly cyborg: "What? You scum only used me and my army for your own selfish plans. You shall pay for it. Nobody messes up with General Grievous. I shall see you dead and if it is the last thing I do."

Palpatine chuckled evilly and replied: "You can never win against me. You are an enemy of the Empire and you must be liquidized. But you will not be able to do any harm to me. I doubt that you can even leave Utapau. My troopers are everywhere. So much about your invincibility."

"We will see about that!" snarled Grievous furiously. Then he crushed the holoprojector by hitting it with his durasteel fist. The hologram of the Emperor faded.

Suddenly the general heard a shout behind him: "There a droid! Blast him!"

He whirled around to see six clones entering the room and aiming their blasters at him. Fast as a lightning the cyborg drew his own Blaster, which he actually got from one of the three dead troopers, and shot. The first clone was hit in the chest and dropped down dead. The second one faced a similar fate. The remaining soldiers became more careful and dodged behind piles of destroyed droids and dead clones. Grievous fired a few blasts after them, but it was no use. He thought about going into close combat, but decided against it.

With an exposed heart the risk was too high. Instead he took cover behind the holoprojector. There he stared to rip open the floor of the former base with his hands, while still firing at the approaching clones. Shortly before they reached him the metal gave in and a big hole emerged in the floor. Grievous jumped to his feet and fired a last time. He hit one of the clones, whose head was blasted away. "So long suckers." Laughed the cyborg and jumped down to the lower levels.

_________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my star wars fan fiction. If you want to know if Grievous escapes just wait for the second chapter. All rewies are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 Regrouping

General Grievous revenge:

This is my first star wars fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war and maybe after it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

**Chapter 2:**

General Grievous was walking through the empty Streets of Pau city. Far away he could hear the yells and commands of the clone troopers, who were after him. The cyborg thought about what to do next. He decided that it would be best to go to the landing platforms. Maybe he could steal a ship there and escape into hyperspace.

Suddenly the general noticed a single clone scanning the area. Grievous jumped launched himself at the surprised soldier. Before the clone could react, the deadly cyborg was choking him already, lifting him off the ground.

"Are there any landing platforms, which are unguarded?" asked the general. His yellow eyes were burning themselves into the eyepiece of the troopers' helmet.

"I wouldn't… tell… you anything." Croaked the soldier. The former CIS leader roared furiously and punched his victim in the belly. The trooper groaned in pain and cried: "Okay! I will talk. There are… no unguarded platforms, but at platform 17, where… Kenobi's old… Jedi fighter is there are only four troopers positioned. "Thank you!" snarled Grievous and twisted the neck of the clone. The soldier cried out one last time and then he was dead.

The cyborg took the blaster and of the dead foe and then started searching for platform 17.

Soon he reached it. Just as the interrogated clone had told him there were four guards. They looked nervous and kept their blasters ready. "Excellent", thought Grievous and sneaked closer through the shadows thrown by the sinking sun. He could hear the low conversation of the soldiers. Suddenly one of the clones saw the general. He pointed his weapon at him and shouted: "Hey what's…"

He never finished this sentence. General Grievous jumped out of the shadows and fired a shot at the soldier. It hit the man in his chest and he dropped down dead. His fellow troopers spun around and opened fire immediately. A storm of laser beams embedded the cyborg, but his mechanical reflexes helped him to avoid them all. In return he brought up his own two blasters, each in one hand and started shooting. Two more clones fell to the floor dead or at least badly wounded. The last soldier realized the pointlessness of his fight and started to retreat. His flight was instantly ended, when a laser bolt hit him in the shoulder.

"That was fun." Chuckled Grievous and triumphantly. Then he turned to examine the Jedi fighter on the platform. It would serve for his purpose to escape the planet.

The general opened the cockpit, entered the fighter and started to boot up the engines. All of a sudden he heard voices screaming behind him. He turned round to see a battalion of clone troopers approach the platform at top speed. They were to late though. The general saluted them mockingly and took off. He left the atmosphere of Utapau within seconds and prepared for the jump into the hyperspace. "I think it is time to get repaired and to actually get some reinforcement." He mused: "Time to fly to Vassek!" With a few more adjustments of the controls the Jedi fighter jumped into hyperspace and out of the reach of the empire.

_______________________________

Darth Vader kneeled down in front of his master, the emperor Palpatine. His heavy mechanical breath was the only noise for a few seconds. "What do you have to tell me Lord Vader?" asked the Palpatine in his croaking voice. Vader responded: "My lord the imperial spies have finally located the current whereabouts of Asajj Ventress. She is hiding on Yavin IV." The emperor said: "Good, very good. You must go and kill her. As a former leader of the separatists she is a danger to the empire although she left the CIS before the end of the war. But she must be punished. Quite fitting. The planet on which you were first fighting her will be the planet she will die on."

"Yes master" Responded Vader. Suddenly a red cloaked imperial guard entered the throne room. He stated: "A call from Commander Cody just came in from Utapau my lord."

Palpatine frowned: "Patch him trough." The guard nodded and left. A few seconds later the hologram of Cody appeared on the holoprojector in front of the emperors' throne.

"Greetings my lords" he said and saluted. "What is the problem?" asked Palpatine. The clone commander looked uneasy. He explained: "Well unfortunately we had some problems here on Utapau. Something escaped the planet in General Kenobi's old Starfighter. It killed ten of my men first."

"Something?" asked Lord Vader impatiently. Cody shifted uneasily and told him: "Well all the clones who saw it keep telling me it looked exactly like General Grievous. And the wounds of one of the dead soldiers were definitely caused by the hands of Grievous." "What?"Cried Vader out in anger: "Grievous is alive and you fools even let him escape Utapau? How long is he already gone?" "He jumped into hyperspace back about an hour sir" answered the clone.

"Now the emperor was in rage as well: "What? The most feared Separatist leader escaped from Utapau an hour ago and just now you decide to tell me? You moron, Grievous could be anywhere right now." Then the emperors' face suddenly lighted up and he said: "Wait a minute. I think I know where General Grievous will go. Lord Vader prepare a battalion of let's say forty clone troopers and send them to Vassek immediately. Grievous will try to recover in his castle there. But now, after all battle droids are deactivated it should be easy for the clones to take it in and kill this disgusting cyborg."

Vader nodded and asked: "Yes my lord. Shall I accompany the troopers? Vassek is not far from Yavin." Palpatine negated: "No my apprentice, you must focus on destroying Asajj Ventress. And you Commander Cody don't fail me ever again or you will suffer. Now Lord Vader go now and do what must be done."

The Sith apprentice nodded and left to prepare destruction of all that remained of the CIS.

____________________________________________________

Meanwhile Grievous had reached Vassek. As he landed on the platform of his personal lair he already saw a small figure approaching. It was A-4D his personal med droid. He was damaged during the time when Kit Fisto and his soldiers intruded the castle, but Grievous repaired him because the little droid had always executed his orders right.

The former CIS general jumped out of the stolen Jedi fighter and A-4D was already by his masters' side: "Welcome home master. May I ask what actually happened? A few days ago all your droids just switched off and now they all lie on the floor as if dead. And what have you done to yourself again? Your chest plate has been broken and two of your arms are off."

"I'll explain everything later A-4D", grumbled the cyborg: "Just prepare the spare parts for repairing me. I will reactivate my Magna guards."

The General had added to each of his Magna guards, which wasn't connected witch the CIS central control point. It could still work after the control point was destroyed though it had to be activated first. In a situation like this he could reactivate his bodyguards by hand, using the independent brain of them. The negative side: he had to activate them all separately.

He soon found the first motionless Magna guard. The general knelt down and opened the head of the droid. After a few hand movements he was done and sealed the machines head again. The eyes of the magna guard flashed up with red light and the droid raised himself.

"What do you wish master?" he asked with his mechanic voice.

Grievous was pleased. His Plan did work. Half an hour later all thirty 25 magna guards, who were in the castle, were gathered in front of him. He commanded them: "Okay guards, collect all the weapons and all the spare parts for me and yourself, which you can find and load them into transport shuttle on landing platform seven."

His bodyguards nodded and went to work immediately. Grievous hurried to the operation room. A-4D was already waiting. "Let's get it over with" said Grievous and lied down on the table. 4D began to weld a new chest plate over his exposed organs. After that was done the general had to unfold his arms, so all four could be seen. Two of the arms were useless because the hands were cut off. A-4D sighed and exchanged them. After another half hour Grievous was as good as new.

"Excellent!"He exclaimed: "A-4D go to platform seven on board of the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle. We are leaving. The Clones will soon find us here." The droid complained about something, but the General didn't listen. Instead he got up and went to his trophy chamber. He saw that his Magna guards were quite efficient. They even took nearly all weapons from this room. Only six lightsabers of the generals' collection were still in the room. He took four of them and hanged them on his belt. Then he pulled a dark grey cloak over his shoulders.

Suddenly a Magna guard burst in and stated: "Everything is prepared. The ship is ready for takeoff. But there is a Republic Gunship approaching to landing platform two. They will be here in three minutes."

"What? Just one Gunship? They will need more than that to beat us" laughed Grievous: "Gather all Magna guards we are going to give them a reception they will never forget.

___________________________________________________

So I hope you liked it. If you are curious about the fight between the clones and the Magna guards just wait till chapter three. All reviews are welcome.

P.S: I don't have a clue if Vassek is near Yavin so please don't sue me.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark Lord of the Sith

General Grievous revenge:

This is my first star wars fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war and maybe even after it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

**Chapter 3:**

Grievous was lurking in the fog, which surrounded the landing-platform. Behind him his loyal Magna guards were standing and were waiting for the enemies to attack. The General watched as the Republic gunship approached. It landed a few meters away from him.

Clones were pouring out of the ship and the leader of the squad shouted commands: "Secure the area! Find Grievous and kill him!"

The cyborg chuckled and stepped out of the fog. "You don't have to search me. I'm right here." The clone troopers hurled around and one of them screamed: "There he is! Shoot him down." Three of the soldiers acted immediately and fired their guns. Laserbeams raced towards General Grievous. But before they could hit him, two lightsaber -blades flashed up and the beams shot back to the clones. All three of the soldiers went down, killed by their own shots.

The leader of the troopers stepped forward: "Surrender now General. You can't beat us all."

The clones began to encircle Grievous. "Can't I?" asked the cyborg and made a quick hand gesture.

Behind him his bodyguards were marching out of the fog. The clone leader cried out in horror: "Magna guards! Form defensive lines."

It was too late. The droids already launched themselves into battle. They ran forward swinging their electrostaffs at the surprised clones. Those started firing at the Magna guards methodless and the carnage began. Grievous jumped into action himself and attacked two troopers near to him. The first one couldn't even react before his head lay on the ground. The second one aimed his gun at the general but he wasn't able to pull the trigger anymore because his arms were cut off by a blue lightsaber. Then a green one pierced through his chest and ended his life.

Suddenly a third soldier rushed in the direction of Grievous and took aim at him. Unfortunately for him the claws of the generals' right foot closed around his head and crushed it. Grievous looked around and was quite pleased with what he saw. The clone troopers didn't stand a ghost of a chance against his Magna guards. The droids fought mercilessly. Their electrostaffs were piercing through the armors of the clones and reflected the gunfire of the foes. The troopers tried to maintain resistance but more than the half of them were already slaughtered. Grievous bodyguards on the contrary were still all unharmed.

Only a few seconds later the last clone died. The platform was plastered with the corpses of all forty imperial soldiers. The gunship, which the clones used to get to Vassek still stood in the middle of the battlefield. Grievous Bodyguards were busy with collecting the guns of the dead troopers and loading them into the shuttle on platform seven. One of them examined the Imperial ship. Suddenly he shouted: "Master, there is a Republic transmission coming in to this ship."

Grievous rushed to the side of his bodyguard and commanded: "Adapt your vocal chords to the voice of a clone and patch it through." The droid nodded and pressed a few buttons on his throat. Then he answered the call.

The voice of a clone trooper could be heard through the transmitter: "Here speaks Beta 12A. Was your Mission successful? Did you destroy General Grievous?" The Magna guard answered: "Yes Grievous is history." His voice sounded exactly like that of a clone. Another useful ability of Grievous' bodyguards.

The soldier on the other side of the communicator seemed pleased: "Good. In that case come over to Yavin IV. It's not far away from Vassek. We need reinforcement here to hunt down Ventress." The transmission ended.

Grievous would have smiled if he could. "So Ventress is on Yavin? If she would join me we would both have better chances of survival." Then the cyborg turned to his guards: "Blow this Gunship up and then board the shuttle on platform seven. We're taking course on Yavin IV." After giving these orders he turned away and headed for the shuttle. Behind him the Republic or now better Imperial gunship deceased in a huge explosion.

___________________________________________________________________________

Yavin IV was the fourth moon of the gas planet Yavin. Unlike its bigger counterpart Yavin IV was solid and covered in a huge Jungle. Beneath the trees one could sometimes find the ruins of a long gone civilization which lived on the moon thousands of years ago. But nowadays there weren't any civilized life forms on Yavin anymore.

Except for Asajj Ventress, who was running for her life, and the imperial forces, which were chasing her through the woods. The dark Jedi raced past rows of trees in high speed. She could still feel the clones following her, but they were dropping behind. Unfortunately for Ventress she could sense another presence coming closer. It was dark and powerful, like Dookus presence had been, but even mightier. "Dam you!" cursed the dark Jedi and tried run faster. But her persecutor was still coming closer.

Suddenly she was hit in the back by a wave of force- energy. It sent her flying against a big tree. She dropped to the ground dizzily. Ventress shook her head to clear her mind and stood up. A dark figure emerged from the woods. The man was covered in a black armor, including a black helmet and a black mask, which covered his head completely. A black cloak clung to his shoulders. An aura of power and fear surrounded him. For a few seconds the loud, mechanical breathing of the man was the only noise to be heard. Then Asajj croaked: "Who are you and what do you want from me?" He answered: "I'm Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith and you are an enemy of the Empire. Therefore you must be eliminated."

"I' m not an enemy of the Empire. I quitted the CIS _before_ the war was over. I don't know what your problem is. But if you are always that nice to other people I don't think your Empire will be very favored" responded the dark Jedi.

Vader roared furiously and all of a sudden he held a red lightsaber in his hands and rushed forward to attack the woman. Ventress jumped out of his path and ignited her own two blades. Not a second too early because the dark lord was already attacking again. His lightsaber aimed for her throat, but she blocked it.

Then she charged herself at the foe and tried to overwhelm him with a series of fast lightsaber- strikes. Vader blocked and dodged them all with some difficulty. But he didn't saw the kick coming. Ventress brought her left leg up and rammed it into Darth Vader's belly. The dark lord cried out in surprise. He staggered a few steps backwards, but remained on his feet. "The dark side is strong in you. You are quite powerful, but you can never beat a Sith" stated the Emperors apprentice.

"Shut up", cried Asajj and attacked. Her two red blades were twirling through the air. The dark Jedi was desperately to find a weakness in Vaders fighting style. But there was none. The two fighters were spinning through the Jungle like dancers, both engrossed in the deadly dance of blades. "You can't keep this up for long" supposed Vader. He was right. Ventress felt her powers weaken as the battle continued. Though she had been the one who attacked Vader the most time she was now pushed into defense. The dark lord was slashing his lightsaber at her throat. She blocked the strike with one of her own weapons and tried to cut into the leg of her enemy with her other blade. But Darth Vaders lightsaber was already there to block her assault. And the next second his blood-red weapon was again slashing at her throat. The dark Jedi- woman cried out and jumped backwards to get a short break. She landed a few meters away from her foe.

But suddenly a large piece of wood was flying directly at her. Ventress winced and tried to use the force to stop it. Unfortunately the power of the dark lord was much bigger than hers. She failed to stop the wood and it hit her hard, sending her to the ground. She jumped up immediately. Just in time because Vaders blade sliced the earth exactly where her head had been before. "Go to hell bastard" cried the dark Jedi-woman in rage and launched herself at her foe. And then the two fighters were engaged in close combat again. Asajj Ventress was desperately trying to wound her enemy. She moved both of her blades the same time, but her opponent always found a way to block her hits and then push her back to defensive.

After a few more minutes the fatal blow finally came. Vader was pretending to strike at Asajjs stomach and she wanted to parry his assault.

But the dark lord altered the course of his weapon and singed her right shoulder. It wasn't a fatal wound, not much more than a scratch, but it was enough. The dark Jedi- woman cried out in pain and was distracted for the twinkling of an eye. Vader sent a wave of force- energy in her direction and it hit her fully. Ventress was thrown backwards and the sheer power of the force dashed her to the ground. She didn't rise again because she was too weak now.

Darth Vader positioned himself over the fallen warrior. He raised his lightsaber for the deadly blow and said triumphantly: "Now you'll die Ventress. And this time for real."

Suddenly a mechanical, but still somehow evil, voice could be heard: "Don't be too sure of that, you fool"

Vader whirled around. Too late. All he could still see was a kind of foot approaching him. Then this foot of pure Durasteel hit him fully in the stomach and sent him flying into a nearby tree. The collision was hard enough for the tree to break and Vader was buried under it. General Grievous seemed quite pleased with the effect of his kick.

He turned to Asajj and asked: "Is everything okay Ventress?" "General Grievous" she smiled weakly: "I thought you were dead. But I have to say, I'm glad to see you right now."

The dark Jedi finally overcame her weakness and stood up. She started to say something, but was interrupted as the tree, under which Vader was buried, exploded into thousands of little pieces. A really furious Sith Lord emerged from the dust. Vader was full of rage and shouted: "For that you shall suffer Grievous" Grievous laughed and ignited two of his lightsabers: "Then bring it on!"

___________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of my star wars fan fiction. If you want to read about the fight between Grievous and Vader just wait for chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle of the cyborgs

General Grievous revenge:

This is my first star wars fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war and maybe even after it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

**Chapter 4:**

Darth Vader and General Grievous were encircling each other slowly in the woods of Yavin IV. "So who are you anyway?" the general asked. "I'm Lord Vader. Not that it is of any relevance for you. You'll die now." Shouted the Sith Lord.

Vader suddenly lunged at his opponent and tried to cut off Grievous' head with one Slash of his lightsaber. But the former CIS leader was already prepared. He brought one of his blades up and blocked the attack. At the same time he slashed his second lightsaber at the dark lords' feet. Darth Vader sensed the danger immediately and jumped backwards. Grievous' weapon hit nothing.

Vader landed safely on the ground and went over to attack again. A series of fast, angry hits was lashing down on General Grievous. The general parried them all. "Is that really all what Sidious' new apprentice can do?" asked the cyborg mockingly "I think Dooku was more of a challenge than you are." "Shut up!" roared the Sith lord. His lightsaber- blows were now crushing down even harder on Grievous' defense.

The general was repulsed by the powerful assaults, so he decided to take offensive. He blocked a hit from his foe then slashed the other blade at Vader's left arm. The green lightsaber cut deep into it. To the cyborgs surprise the dark lord didn't even react to the wound, instead he tried to smash his own weapon down on Grievous head. The latter had to bring up his two lightsabers to parry the blow.

Then suddenly Vader's injured hand made a quick gesture and General Grievous felt himself pushed away by an invisible energy. He was flying through the air and crashed into a row of trees. He instantly jumped back to his feet and saw his foe approaching with his blade high over his head. The general quickly leaped high in the air and disappeared in the treetops above him. Vader stopped his attack immediately and scanned the battlefield. He couldn't see Grievous anywhere. "Come out, you cowardly machine!" bellowed the dark lord:"You can't hide yourself forever."

Suddenly the general was launching himself down at Vader from a nearby tree branch. His dark, grey cloak was flagging behind him and he laughed viciously. The Sith-lord cried out in surprise, as his opponent landed directly in front of him. Dust and clods of earth sputtered through the air from Grievous' impact with the ground. Darth Vader wasn't able to see anything trough the clouds of dirt.

Only due to the force he sensed the danger early enough. He brought his lightsaber up to parry the blow of General Grievous blue blade, which aimed at his head. The former CIS leader grunted disappointed. Then the dust around the two warriors was blown away by a wave of force-energy by Vader. He finally spotted his foe and went over to attack. The battle raged forth and back. Grievous and the dark lord were engaged in close combat. Their lightsabers where twirling through the air. Trees, bushes and other plants beside the two fighters were singed, cut or smashed by the whirling blades, which created a trail of destruction behind Grievous and his foe.

Vader threw rocks, pieces of wood and other objects at the general by using the force, but it was of no use. The cyborg sliced them all in pieces before they could harm him. Grievous was just trying to bring the dark lords defensive down, as the latter jumped backwards and landed a few meters away. "What is it?" Inquired the general: "Are you getting tired?"

"No" responded the Sith lord. Abruptly a huge rock beside Vader was rising from the ground and flew directly at Grievous. The former CIS leader reacted instantly. He parted his arms, dug the claws on his feet in the ground and caught the rock in the middle of the air with his second pair of arms.

Vader was dumbfounded, as he watched his foe, which was lifting the rock over his head. He sure didn't expect that. Grievous made use of this. He roared and threw the rock back at the dark lord. The Sith was still too surprised to react. So he was hit by the solid rock directly.

He cried out as he was flying through the air and finally was dashed into the ground by the rock. He was buried under it now.

"Pathetic" murmured General Grievous, retracted his second pair of arms and intended to leave. But all at once the rock was thrown aside and Darth Vader rose again. He full of earth and dirt and his mask cracked in a few spots. Where the mask broke one could see a yellow eye burning with rage and skin, which seemed to be burned just a few days ago.

The dark lord reminded Grievous of someone, but he wasn't sure of whom. "We are not done yet." Hissed the Sith and ignited his red lightsaber.

Suddenly another voice stated: "Sure we are." Vader spun around, but it was too late. A wave of dark force struck him and was lifted from the ground. The force-push sent him flying backwards in the woods. He cried: "Nooooo!" Then the Sith-lord disappeared into the thicket.

Asajj Ventress snickered quietly and lowered her hand again. Grievous' golden eyes fixed on the dark Jedi. "That was not necessary. I would have been able to deal with him myself" complained Grievous. It appeared as if Ventress did recover already. She walked over to the general, graceful as always. "Yeah, sure" Asajj said sarcastically: "But I have to admit, for a dirty cyborg you fought quite well."

General Grievous snarled and growled: "In opposite to you I wasn't beaten, Ventress."

The dark Jedi woman responded: "But only because I weakened him before you arrived. You can't actually do anything right. You even led the CIS into defeat."

Grievous' skull like durasteel- face was now only a few centimeters away from Asajjs face. Both were growling at each other. "Maybe it was a fault to rescue you. Maybe I should leave you here on Yavin, since you don't want my help" proposed the general angrily.

Ventress' face twitched, then she took a few steps back and replied: "Okay, okay. Thank you for saving me. I won't complain about your help anymore. So how do you intend to get of this planet?" Grievous cooled down and answered: "Oh, have no fears you'll see." Then he activated his tracking device. Just moments later the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle appeared in the sky over them. Ventress looked at it suspiciously and told the general: "Let's finally move. It won't take Vader long to come back here. I haven't thrown him very far."

"As you wish" the cyborg stated. The shuttle landed on a nearby clearing and the two former CIS leaders hurried to board it.

A furious Vader flanked by some clone troopers entered the clearing just in time to see the shuttle take off and disappear in the sky. One of the clones reported: "Lord Vader, they escaped!" "I can see that myself!" shouted the Sith. His red lightsaber flashed up and chopped off the head of the trooper. Then Darth Vader turned to the next clone: "You there, you are in charge now. Prepare my ship. I have to report to the emperor."

_________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle managed to jump into hyperspace. Ventress was sitting in a seat in front of the small table on board. She looked unhappily at the 23 Magna-guards and A-4D in the room. Two more of Grievous' bodyguards were in the cockpit, flying the ship.

"That's your army? 26 droids?" she asked the general. The cyborg answered: "Yes, but that's still more than you have." Asajj growled: "I don't need an army."

Grievous laughed: "Yes you do. The Republic….ähm…I mean the Empire wants to see you dead. They won't stop hunting you, till you're history. Alone you don't stand a chance. So I'm going to formulate this easily: Join me if you want or I'll let you out at the next Planet and you can do whatever you want. You just won't do it for long."

Asajj wasn't pleased: "But the Empire hunts you as well. And I don't think your assault on Vader did do any good."

The general stayed calm and responded: "Maybe. But together we stand a much bigger chance of survival." "I just hate it when you are right. Good, I will join you but I won't let myself be pushed around by you. I want to be treated as an equal."

"If you insist" snarled the cyborg: "But now I want to hear what happened while I passed out. How did the CIS lose the war? What happened with the republic and so on?"

Asajj thought about it for a moment and then explained: "From what I know all droids were deactivated, which ended the war. Seemingly Darth Sidious was giving that order. Soon after this the Separatist council was slaughtered by Vader, who works for chancellor Palpatine. Oh, and apparently the Jedi tried to take over the Republic. They were all killed and Palpatine declared himself the Emperor of the first galactic Empire. He rules the whole Republic now and commands all the clones. But I think even you found that out by now"

"So he planed that from the very first moment!" growled the general. Ventress gave him a questioning look. General Grievous explained her, what Sidious had told him. After he finished the dark Jedi woman was furious. "That dirty, old backstabber! If I ever get my hands on him I will….

Forget it. What do we do now, Grievous?"

The cyborg replied: "We must search an empty planet, where we can arrange our new headquarters. One where the empire will never find us. Do you have an idea, maybe one that is better than Yavin IV?"

Asajj Ventress smiled. "Yes"

________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of my star wars fan fiction. If you want to know, where they will go, just wait for chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5 The Lair

General Grievous revenge:

This is my first star wars fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war and maybe even after it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

**Chapter 5:**

A Sheathipede-class transport shuttle was gliding through the eternal depths of the space. On board Asajj Ventress was sitting in front of a small table, while General Grievous was pacing up and down in the room. His Magna-guards stood silent in a corner.

Suddenly the ship left hyperspace and slowed down. "That was about time" murmured the general and went in the cockpit of the shuttle. A big Planet could be seen in front of the ship. The cyborg eyed it suspiciously because the planet's atmosphere was full of clouds. One of the Magna-guards, who were flying the ship, reported with a mechanical snarl: "Sir, our sensors are detecting millions of live signatures. Furthermore the saturation of condensed steam is very high. If we go down there we won't be able to see anything. It would be a blind flight. I would propose alter your plans and search for another Planet."

Grievous wanted to respond, but Ventress' voice interrupted him: "Just keep on course. I'll guide the ship through these clouds." Somehow the dark Jedi woman had managed to enter the cockpit, without Grievous' noticing.

The Magna-droid responded: "I'm not authorized to follow your orders." Asajj growled and glared furiously at the droid. General Grievous couldn't withstand the urge to chuckle, as he saw the face of his new partner. It was just too much fun to make the annoying, dark Jedi angry. "Can you even arrange to direct our shuttle through this?" asked the cyborg, after he stopped to laugh, and pointed one hand towards the planet and its mantle of clouds: "Or will we crush somewhere?"

"Of course I can" hissed Ventress: "Now tell your stupid bodyguard to follow my orders." The former CIS leader nodded towards his minion and declared: "You stand under Ventress' command now as well. Do what she tells you." "Yes general" retorted the droid obediently. Just seconds later the shuttle approached the planet.

Grievous turned to the woman and inquired: "So, what Planet is this anyway? You only named the coordinates and did not tell me anything else. And moreover this world is full of life forms, although I wanted an uncivilized one. I'm waiting for your explanation." Asajj remained calm. "This, my uninformed friend, is the Planet Dagobah. A huge planet covered in swamps. Have no fear; no civilized life form is to be found on this globe of mud. The only life forms down there are plants and stupid animals. The Empire doesn't even know this world exists and if they would I still doubt they would care about it. And the most important thing: Nobody would ever suspect that we are hiding here."

"If nobody knows about this planet, how do you?" asked the general still unconvinced. The woman responded: "A few years ago the hyperdrive of my spacefighter was damaged nearby and I had to repair it. Fortunately my sensors showed me that this planet was somewhere near, although nothing was shown on the spacemaps. So I went down here and repaired my ship. I never told anybody about this world and in modern literature this planet isn't actually mentioned. Just in some very old scripts the name and rough coordinates of it can be found. Believe me, no one will search us here. And now be quiet I have to concentrate."

The shuttle had already broken through the cloud cover around Dagobah and out of the window nothing but a grey wall could be seen. The Magna-guard, which was flying the shuttle, rattled off warnings. "Shut up! Just bring this ship down!" shouted Ventress. A trance like expression showed up on her face and she didn't move any longer. And surprisingly the shuttle glided through the clouds gently. Soon the grey wall disappeared, as the ship approached the planet's surface, and one could see trees outside the ship and swamp landscapes beneath it. A few tree branches hit the ship but no serious damage was done.

Ventress directed the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle safely to a big Plateau, consistent of massive rock, and landed it. The Plateau was hidden in the trees of Dagobah and could not been seen from above. The force had led Asajj to it. Then she woke up from her trance and sighed exhausted. General Grievous left the cockpit and shouted orders: "You five guards come with me" He and the five droids exited the ship and Ventress followed them. The cyborg scanned the area. The plateau was big enough for three ships like their shuttle. Grievous was also very pleased, when he saw, that a fallen tree was connecting the upper rank of the plateau with the muddy ground of Dagobah in an angle of forty degrees. It was perfect to use it as a path because it was broad enough to let a man walk on it.

"I have to admit, you found a quite nice landing place, Ventress. We can construct our landing platform here. But we still need something to shelter. Maybe we can find a cave or something like that" stated the cyborg.

But the dark Jedi wasn't paying him attention. She was already walking down the fallen tree. "Hey! What are you doing you fool?" shouted the general impatiently. Ventress looked back over her shoulder. Her face ways in a trance like state again: "Something is drawing me to it." Then she continued walking down the tree, jumped to the ground and started walking towards the woods. Grievous groaned and commanded: "Guards, we follow her. Stay careful and keep your weapons ready."

Then he jumped down the Plateau without bothering to walk down the tree and followed his Asajj in the swamps.

________________________________________________________

Grievous, Ventress and the five Magna-guards had been walking through the swaps for ten minutes, when the dark Jedi suddenly stopped. In front of them there was an entrance to a tunnel, which led straight into the ground. General Grievous stared at it discontent. "Oh, good work, Ventress. You found a hole in the earth." Said the General sarcastically: "I was actually anticipating something better than this from you."

"Shut up stupid cyborg", hissed Asajj: "The force led me here. This cave is full of the energy of the dark side. I can feel my powers get stronger already. Let's go in." The General grumbled something, but he entered the cave behind the dark Jedi. Twilight enveloped them. They walked deeper into the tunnel. After another minute Ventress stopped. "What is it now again?" asked Grievous annoyed. "This cave is bigger than it seems" answered the dark Jedi woman mysteriously. Suddenly one of her red lightsabers flashed up and cut deep into the right wall of the tunnel. Only second later an opening in the height of a man could be seen in the wall.

As the small group entered, they stood in a huge natural hall. Grievous was impressed, although he would never admit it. "Guards search the cave and come back afterwards" he ordered. One of the droids answered: "Yes Master" and went off. The others followed him. Only a few moments they returned and reported: "The main hall is about ninehundred square meters. There are three smaller rooms in the back of the cave."

"Excellent", shouted General Grievous: "We will build our base here and then we must fight the empire. From here we will attack Sidious and his minions and we shall destroy everyone who stands in our way. It may take a long time, but I swear to the gods, that I will see the death of this disgusting old man and this creepy Lord Vader." "And for once I completely agree with you" said Asajj Ventress.

_______________________________________________________________

(Now I'll just give a short summary of what happens the next sixteen years because it won't be very important and I'll just jump to the point, where things get interesting again.)

Within the next sixteen years Grievous and Ventress construct their base in the cave of the dark side, by stealing material from small imperial convoys. They also work as bounty hunters to earn money and buy further equipment. All attempts of the imperial spies to find the two former CIS leaders are in vain. Their assaults on the empire annoy Palpatine, but still the dark Jedi, the cyborg and their army of 26 droids can't do any real harm to the realm of the Sith Lord. But this was about to change on one fateful day.

_____________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter of my star wars fan fiction. Sorry for the plot summary, but I really don't want to write about sixteen years of small fights and constructing a base. So If you want to know, what will happen after these sixteen years just wait for chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6 A fragile alliance

General Grievous revenge:

This is my first star wars fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war and maybe even after it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

**Chapter 6:**

General Grievous and Asajj Ventress entered their cave on the planet of Dagobah. As the everlasting twilight of their hideout engulfed them Ventress sighed: "I hate it to work for the Hutts. Jabba is a disgusting, rotten Worm and his minions are the worst scum in the galaxy."

Grievous nodded and answered: "Yes only the foul stench of that worm would get me to vomit if I still could do that. Furthermore his jobs are very boring. We always have to kill someone, who can't pay his debts. How unimaginative."

"Still we got enough credits, with these jobs, to arrange our base here" retorted the dark Jedi. That was actually true. Within the 16 years the cave had been equipped with a various number of the latest security systems, radars, computers and other high tech things. Furthermore two of the three smaller rooms in the back of the main hall had been redesigned into the personal quarters of the two former CIS leaders. The third small chamber was now provided with sanitary arrangements for Ventress.

In the main room of the cave a small table and some chairs were positioned in a corner, but generally the hall looked similar to the bridge of a starcruiser, only that there were no windows and the walls were of solid stone. Ventress let herself drop to one of the chairs and inquired: "So, when do we actually launch the next attack on the Empire?"

"When there is a convoy which is small enough to destroy it with one transport shuttle, for we still have no other ships. You could have figured that out yourself" growled the cyborg and glanced angrily towards the woman. She hadn't changed over the years. Age didn't seem to affect her. But that was normal for Jedis as far as Grievous knew. The strange green creature, named Yoda, had been six hundred years old before the clones betrayed the Jedi. Asajj was still getting on the generals nerves sometimes. Although they were used to each other now they weren't actually friends. At least the dislike between them was nearly gone. "I think we should find another way to harm the Empire, we haven't done much harm till now" stated the dark Jedi woman.

"Then tell me how!" shouted the general: "We can't buy another ship anywhere. We are the most wanted people in the universe. As soon as we go in public a mob of troopers and other people will be after us. Vader set a bounty on our heads, which is enormous. The only reason Jabba the Hutt hasn't sold as to the Empire himself is, that we fulfill our missions exactly to his contentedness."

"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown that rock on Vader. He took it quite personally" Stated the woman smiling. Ventress wanted to say something else, but she was interrupted by the shrill sound of an alarm signal. The Magna guard who stood in front of the security monitors reported: "Sir, Ma'am, there are two ships approaching our landing platform. I think they are old fashioned Republic Gunships." "Prepare for battle!" bellowed Grievous: "Move out. We are going to the landing platform." With these words he left the cave shortly followed by Ventress and 25 Magna droids.

____________________________________________________

Meanwhile the approaching ships had landed on the plateau which served the former CIS leaders as a landing platform. They actually were Republic gunships, but there were some symbols and colors which showed that the ships didn't belong to the empire. Out of one of the two ships a figure appeared. The man wore a silver battle armor, brown boots and pants and a brown Jedi- cloak. Grey short hair and a pointed beard framed his stern face.

His name was Rham Kota, Jedi knight and former General of the Republic. He survived the great Jedi purge because he never trusted the clones and used his own militia to fight the droids.

About forty of his troops which were wearing blue-grey uniforms and carrying guns or some kind of electroswords (I don't know how the swords some enemies carry in the "the force unleashed" game are named so I'll just call them electroswords). Most of them were trying to repair the damaged engine of the first gunship. Rham Kota looked at the third ship on the Plateau. It had already been here before they arrived. One of his soldiers approached him and asked: "Sir, do you think someone aside us is on this planet as well. This ship looks like it's in a good condition."

The Jedi nodded and responded: "Yes, but it is a ship, like the Confederacy used them. But as far as I know these ships have all been destroyed by the empire."

He scanned the surroundings with wary eyes. "We should not stay for too long. Captain!" He called another soldier to his side: "You will be leading the fleet in battle over Nar Shadda. Remember you must keep the TIE fighters busy, so I and my troops can intrude into the factory and…"

He was interrupted when suddenly one of the soldiers flew through the air, on the other side of the plateau, because a twirling electrostaff hit him in the chest. Kota's green lightsaber flashed up and he faced the approaching Magna droid. To his horror he could see more and more of the deadly machines appear on the platform. The one who had killed the soldier went straight for Kota. Some soldiers tried to shoot the droid down but their shots were all deflected by the electrostaff.

Then the Magna guard had reached Rham Kota. The weapon of it came down on the Jedi. But he blocked the blow with his lightsaber and countered with a slash at the right leg of his opponent. The droid parried it successfully, but was surprised by the wave of force-energy which sent him flying of the plateau. The Jedi master looked around. Five more of his soldiers had already been slaughtered. The rest of them were gathering around him now, while the droids encircled the group. That wasn't good. Kota seriously doubted that he and his men could beat the 24 Magna-guards on the platform.

Suddenly the droids stopped. The Jedi master grabbed his lightsaber tighter and eyed the Magna- guards suspiciously. Then three more figures entered the plateau. One of them was the droid whom he had thrown over the edge of the platform earlier. The second one was a tall, sleek woman with a bald head and black tattoos around her eyes, on her head and on her jaw. She wore a black floor-length cape and a dark-blue, tight fitting robe as well as a long skirt underneath.

She looked somehow but familiar to Rham Kota, but he couldn't remember why. But that wasn't necessary anymore after he saw the third figure. It was huge. The whole body seemed to be of durasteel and resembled a Krath war droid. The two metallic legs ended into frightening claws, which dug into the stone of the plateau easily. The hands of the figure had six fingers and looked like they could crush a human skull without effort (Which was actually true). The face of it was a skull-like mask and the only organic things, that could be seen, were two yellow eyes. General Grievous. The most feared man in the universe, former leader of the Separatists, mercyless warrior and murderer of dozens of Jedi.

Now Kota could also remember the name of the woman. Asajj Ventress. She was another remainder of the CIS and had been Dookus assassin. She was gifted with knowledge of the force and possessed high lightsaber combat skills. The Jedi master had heard about her during the clone wars. Furthermore a high bounty was set on the heads of the General and Ventress by the Empire.

"Well, well what do we have here? A Jedi and his bunch of weak soldiers. I thought all Jedis were dead", snarled Grievous mockingly. Kota stayed calm and said: "I'm Rham Kota, Jedi knight and enemy of the Empire. We mean no harm to you. We just landed to repair the damaged engine of this ship. If you let us go, we will leave you alone."

Retreat appeared to be the best solution for the Jedi. Ventress laughed and responded: "I don't think we can let you go. You could give away our location to the Empire, when you're captured. Unfortunately we have to kill you." "I wouldn't do that in your place" stated Kota: "I have dozens of other ships with my militia in the space over this planet. If we don't return they will come down and search for us. Even you can't defeat them all."

Grievous let out an angry shout and inquired: "Why do you have so many ships here? Answer or I will kill you anyways!"

Rham Kota sighed unhappily, hesitated a few seconds, then answered: "I want to attack an imperial TIE factory over Nar Shadda." "Why?"The cyborg wanted to know.

The Jedi master explained: "We've been attacking imperial targets for several times now. With this attack on the factory we're hoping to lure Darth Vader out of his lair. If we can kill him it will be a strike, from which the emperor won't recover so fast."

Ventress smiled: "Why would Vader leave Couroscant just to kill you?" "Because Palpatine always sends him to kill Jedi" answered a soldier instead of Kota. General Grievous laughed and said: "I hate Palpatine even more than the Jedi. If Vader dies, it will be a big loss for him. So I'll let you go, Jedi scum but only under one condition. I and some of my troops will accompany you. I won't let the chance to attack the Empire directly go by."

"No!" cried Kota: "I won't work together with evil murderers." The Magna-guards raised their electrostaffs threatening. "You do not have a choice" stated Asajj: "I will go with you as well. I still have to get my revenge on Vader for nearly killing me."

Rham Kota looked at her angrily then he agreed: "Okay, but as soon as we've killed Vader, or destroyed the TIE factory you'll leave and stay away from us."

"As you wish" responded the general and extended his arm to the Jedi. Kota shook it and therefore determined the temporary alliance between him and Grievous.

__________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter of my star wars fan fiction. Sorry for the long waiting-time but I was busy with other things last weekend. So if you want to read about the attack on the TIE factory just wait for chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7 Storm over Nar Shadda

General Grievous revenge:

This is my first star wars fan fiction. I had to write some action story because I'm actually quite blocked with my Romance. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

**Chapter 7:**

Dozens of old Republic gunships were soaring trough the space over Dagobah. Two more ships were just emerging from the clouds of the atmosphere. In one of them Rham Kota was standing aside General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. Also four Magna- guards and eighteen militia-soldiers were present in the gunship.

Kota didn't seem to be very pleased. He felt uneasy with the presence of the dark Jedi and the gruesome droid General. Nonetheless he contacted his fleet and commanded all ships to leave. So the spaceships took formation and jumped into hyperspace.

"So, what is your plan to kill Vader exactly?" asked Ventress. "While most of the ships will try to defeat the TIE fighters in space battle, our ship and four others will land in a hangar of the factory and then we'll have to fight our way through the stormtroopers until we reach the command center. If everything goes as planned and Vader appears we will face him there." "Excellent!" said Grievous: "It won't be too hard to reach the command center. These stormtroopers are just as stupid as the clones."

Rham Kota couldn't help but laugh: "I hate to admit it General Grievous but you are right."

Not much later the fleet suddenly left hyperspace. They had reached Nar Shadda. In front of them the factory could be seen. It was a massive monstrosity of steel and dozens of TIE fighters were whirring around it like deformed birds around their nest.

It took the imperial pilots only seconds to spot the approaching enemy ships. Then the hell broke loose. Tie fighters were everywhere and laserbeams enlightened the space. Two of Kotas gunships exploded next to them. The pilot of the ship, in which Grievous, Ventress and the Jedi were stationed, cursed and fired the frontal weapons. Three imperial spacefighters were hit and ceased in one huge explosion. The militia fleet started their attack and more and more TIE- fighters were destroyed. Unfortunately the hangars of the factory were releasing a seemingly endless amount of them into space. Rham Kota cried out as their gunship was taken under heavy bombardment by six TIE-fighters, which approached it straight from the front.

The pilot panicked and shouted useless things. Within one second Grievous was beside him, grabbed him by the neck and tossed him out of his seat. "Stop screaming useless fool" snarled the cyborg and took the seat of the soldier. He needed only seconds to analyze the controls of the ship. Then he let his fingers slide over them and the ship started to spin downwards. The other occupants tried to get hold of something, but most of them weren't fast enough and fell down.

Then suddenly the gunship stopped spinning and flew upwards again. It was now directly behind the enemy ships. With a few laser shots Grievous destroyed all of them. He laughed and turned by to hunt down another imperial ship. But before he could finish it off three more TIE- fighters advanced from behind and opened fire. The general avoided all the shots due to his fast reactions but the enemies didn't give up. Suddenly two more spacefighters started an attack from the front. He growled and performed a sharp turn to the left. The imperial pilots weren't fast enough though. Two of the three ships behind Grievous collided with the two in the front and detonated. The last TIE- fighter was hit by explosion wave and got seriously damaged. He spiraled down in the direction of the planet.

A blast from Grievous' gunship destructed another enemy spacefighter which was hunting one of Kotas ships. "Nice action" stated the Jedi dryly: "But we have to get closer to one of the hangars, if we want to enter the factory." The cyborg didn't even bother to answer but took course towards the factory. Unfortunately their way was blocked by two TIEs. "Damn you! How many of these idiots do I have to destroy?" cursed Grievous and drew aside. The imperial fighters flew past the gunship but they turned around and started chasing their foe.

The general avoided most of their laserbeams but in the end the left wing of the ship was hit and it started to lose height. The TIE- fighters turned by and flew into another direction, confident of victory. "That's bad! We are crashing!" cried Ventress and tried to get hold of something because the gunship was being shaken heavily. "Not if I can prevent it" growled Grievous angrily. His fingers hurled over the controls in front of him and the wonder happened. The flight of the gunship stabilized and it gained height. But the damaged wing was still smoking and it would not hold much longer. Grievous realized this immediately and headed straight towards the next hangar of the TIE- factory.

"Jedi, their deflector shields are still up. How am I supposed to land?" snarled the cyborg as looked forward. "I'll deal with it" answered Kota. An expression of high concentration appeared on his face. He sent waves of force energy towards the hangar and only after a few seconds the shield started to flicker and finally went off. The Jedi gasped and fell to his knees. The use of the force had been a big effort for him. Grievous accelerated and entered the hangar. The ship landed ruggedly and slithered a few meters further before it came to a halt. Behind them four more of Kotas ships landed, though much more gentle.

The gunship opened and the militia soldiers jumped out shortly followed by Ventress, the four Magna- guards, General Grievous and Rham Kota, who had recovered from his weakness again. The hangar was full of stormtroopers, who opened fire at their enemies instantly. Within seconds a battle raged. The imperial forces desperately tried to shoot down the intruders but Kota and Ventress, who were now standing in front of the militia-soldiers, deflected their shots with ease. In addition more rebels were spilling out of the other gunships. Soon the stormtroopers were outnumbered. Then Grievous jumped into action.

He ignited two of his lightsabers and jumped forward. He landed directly in front of the remaining troopers. His blades flashed up and three imperial soldiers fell dead to the floor. The other started firing at him but he deflected all their laserbeams. Two more troopers were killed when their own shots were reflected on them. Grievous was just stabbing a stormtrooper through the chest as another one ran towards the general, firing at him. The cyborg deflected his laserbeams with one of his blades and slashed the other one at the trooper. It sliced the chest of the enemy open and he fell dead to the floor.

The seven remaining stormtroopers realized the uselessness of their resistance and tried to escape the hangar through a corridor. They didn't make it though. A wave of force energy surged past Grievous and hit the retreating soldiers. They were sent flying through the air and crashed into the walls of the hangar. Their bones shattered and all of them fell to the floor dead or unconscious. Asajj Ventress lowered her hand again and smiled: "That's too easy."

"You are quite powerful Ventress. But the dark side will only cause you grief in the end", said Kota sternly. Asajj growled: "You better shut up Jedi. What do you know about the dark side? I'm more powerful than you could ever be." "I doubt it", retorted the Jedi. Then, before the woman could say anything else, he turned to his soldiers and commanded: "Infiltrate the factory! Kill every imperial soldier you find and try to secure the facility. Place the explosive charges on levels two, five and twelve. Four of you come with us."

"Explosive charges?" asked Ventress and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "If we won't be equal to Vader in lightsaber- duel I will just blow up this whole factory and kill him with us" answered Kota grimly. "That won't be necessary", stated Grievous who stepped aside Asajj: "Vader is not that much of a threat. The three of us should be more than enough to beat him. So which way will lead us to the command center?" "According to the scanners on board of our ship we are not far from it. The best way would be that one" responded one of the militia- soldiers and pointed towards a corridor on the left side of the hangar.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Rham Kota and started to move. He, his four soldiers and Ventress ran in the corridor. General Grievous stayed back and watched the other soldiers. Most of them already disappeared deeper in the factory, to kill the imperial troops; the few soldiers still present were just unloading the explosive charges. The cyborg called his Magna guards and told them: "You stay here and guard the ships. As soon as the remaining soldiers leave you board two of them and join the battle in space while you wait for further orders." "Yes sir. As you wish" responded the droids. Grievous turned around and started to run after Ventress, Kota and the militia- soldiers.

_____________________________________________________________

Meanwhile the latter were running through the corridors of the TIE factory. Alarm sirens were shrilling and a few times stormtroopers tried to block their path but they were all killed by Ventress or Kota who wielded their lightsabers swift and precisely. Suddenly their way was blocked by a closed steel gate. "We'll need to hack it open. That could take some time" explained one of Kotas man and wanted to do, what he said. Ventress held him back and retorted: "I have a far better idea."

She shot a huge amount of dark force- energy at the gate. The thick steel was deformed like wax. The gate creaked and finally broke. Sharp steel splitters flew in the hall behind the door. The stormtroopers there were taken by surprise. Many of them were hit by the flying pieces of metal and went to floor dead or heavily wounded. Asajj entered the hall followed by Rham Kota and his troops. The room was huge and full of TIE fighter wings. The twelve imperial soldiers who were still alive went over to attack immediately. They fired their blasts towards Ventress but she jumped out of their path and towards her enemies. While she was still in the air she ignited her two red blades. She landed directly in the middle of her foes.

The troopers were dumbfounded. Asajj brought her lightsabers down on the first imperial soldier. He was cut in two pieces. Then Ventress slashed one blade after another foe and sliced his chest open. A stormtrooper finally reacted and shot at the woman. She deflected the laserbeam with one blade and slashed after the foe with the other. The hand of the stormtrooper fell off and he went to the floor, screaming in pain.

Another trooper suddenly advanced her from behind. Ventress stabbed her lightsabers rearwards. Both blades pierced through the chest of the soldier and killed him instantly. But also Kota went over to attack. He raced towards the troopers with inhuman speed. His first victim didn't even notice what killed him before the green lightsaber stabbed through his head. A stormtrooper close to him spun around and started firing at the Jedi. The latter jumped away and straight behind the trooper. His green blade flashed up and cut open the back of his foe.

Three more imperial soldiers attacked Kota. He though killed all of them with three quick blows of his lightsaber. A fourth trooper advanced but he was shot down by one of the militia soldiers. Meanwhile Ventress was dealing with the last two enemies. "Stop! Yo…you are arrested… in the na…name of the ga…gal…galactic empire" stuttered one of them fearfully. Asajj laughed loudly: "You know how ridiculous that statement is? Don't you?" The trooper fired his gun. The dark Jedi woman deflected his shot while she chopped off the head of the other soldier with her second blade. Before her foe could shoot again she used force to lift him of the ground and choke him. He groaned, let his weapon drop and desperately tried to breathe. Asajj Ventress made a quick hand gesture and the neck of the stormtrooper was twisted.

Then she turned to the trooper, whose hand she cut off earlier. He was crawling on the floor and tired get away from her. "Leave me alone" cried the soldier tremulously. A fast movement with Ventress' lightsaber ended his life. Just in this moment Grievous was entering the hall. "As I can see you've already killed all these fools. What a pity" he said: "Unfortunately I had to give my guards some orders. So when do we reach the command center?"

"Soon. There is only one corridor we have to cross. Oh and we have to take the elevator at the end of it because it is the only way to the command center." "Then let's move", said Kota.

______________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter of my star wars fan fiction. Sorry for the long waiting-time again. So if you want to know what happens next just wait for chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8 The TIE factory

General Grievous revenge:

This is my first star wars fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war. No I'm not dead yet, only somewhere very close to it because I was unable to sleep for the last three days. So I finally got time to write another chapter of my fanfiction since I It's a good way to pass a sleepless night. By the way sorry for the long, long, long waiting time, I'll try to update more often again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters.

**Chapter 8:**

General Grievous and Asajj Ventress along with Rham Kota and four of his soldiers were running through a long corridor in the imperial TIE factory. Only once three brave stormtroopers tried to block their path. "Stop!"cried one of them and shot at Grievous, who was running in front of the others. One of the generals blue lightsabers flashed up and reflected the laserbeam to the unlucky trooper. He was dead immediately. Still in the same second the cyborg jumped towards the other two enemies and his blade chopped their heads off with one blow.

Then the team had reached the end of the corridor. A closed steelgate was blocking their path. One of the soldiers stepped forward and said: "The elevator should be behind it." "Maybe then we should open it. Ventress can you do that for us?" inquired Grievous. A little bit offended the woman answered: "Of course I…" She was interrupted at this point though. The gate suddenly slipped open. The soldier, who was standing directly in front of it, let out a surprised gasp.

Only seconds later he was lifted from the floor by an invisible force and screamed out in fear. Then he was thrown towards Grievous. The cyborg reacted quickly: Before Kotas man could hit him he brought his arm up and punched the poor guy in the out of his way which sent him flying sidewards. The soldier crashed into the walls of the corridor and most of his bones shattered. He sank to the floor unconsciousness. Grievous and the others looked shortly at him, then they turned their attention to the, now opened, gate in front of them. A dark clothed figure stepped out from the elevator. It was a man who wore a black armor, including a helmet which covered the whole head. Only a toned visor, where his face should have been, stared at the intruders. Furthermore he was wearing a black cape and in his hands he was holding a dark grey staff. Suddenly a red lightsaber- blade emerged from the top of his staff.

"Who the hell is this guy?" asked Ventress angrily. Kotas face showed a sudden hint of concern. "I have heard about soldiers like him. They are called shadowguards. The emperor himself uses them as his bodyguards but they also defend strategically important facilities like this one. Rumors say that the shadowguards are former Jedi, who have been brainwashed and trained in the ways of the dark side." explained Rham Kota with a frown.

"Then it will be twice the pleasure to kill this fool" snarled Grievous: "A Jedi who works for the empire. All of you, stay back I will crush that scum and I will definitely enjoy it."

The gruesome cyborg stepped forward and faced the dark clothed figure: "Don't worry; your death will be short and painless or at least short."

Suddenly the shadowguard brought his left hand up and lightening of pure dark power was thrown against Grievous. The general brought up his two lightsabers and deflected the lightening, which now charred the walls around Grievous instead. The shadowguard realized the uselessness of his attack and stopped.

General Grievous lost no time and leaped after his foe instantly. While he was still in mid air he slashed his blue lightsaber after the shadowguard. The latter glided sidewards with inhuman speed and avoided the attack. Then he brought up his own weapon and tried to stab the cyborg. Grievous roared infuriated and blocked the assault with his other lightsaber while he kicked after the imperial soldier with his left foot. The shadowguard was taken by surprise and the Generals claws hit him directly in the chest.

While he stumbled backwards, Grievous landed exactly in front of him and intended to finish him off with one last blow of his lightsabers. The shadowguard brought his lightsaber-pike up in the last moment and parried the slash. Grievous backed away and the two opponents started to encircle each other. Then the cyborg launched himself forward and unleashed a series of furious strikes against his foe. The shadowguard was repulsed by the forceful attacks but somehow he still managed to doge or fend them off. "Not bad", snarled General Grievous: "But still you are no match."

He pretended to jab at the stomach of his enemy. When the imperial Guard brought up his blade to parry the Generals lightsaber, the latter suddenly changed the course of his weapon and instead it singed the left shoulder of the shadowguard. The wounded soldier flinched and Grievous laughed triumphantly. But before he could deliver the final strike he felt a sudden rush of force energy hitting him. The cyborg was sent flying through the corridor towards a wall.

He spun around in the air, so that his feet collided with the wall at fist. His durasteel-claws dug into the metal and only a split second later he jumped towards the shadowguard again. He tried to stab his blades into the head of his foe while he was still in the air. "Die scum!" roared the cyborg evilly.

The guard dodged away just in time and the lightsabers of the former CIS general pierced into the wall. Then the Imperial soldier tried to take advantage of this and stepped inhumanly fast behind his opponent, where he intended to decapitate Grievous with his lightsaber- pike. It could have worked, if his enemy would have been someone else than General Grievous. The two weapons of Grievous were still stuck in the wall therefore he couldn't block the attack of the shadowguard with them.

Still Grievous had an ace up his sleeve. One of his arms parted incredibly fast and with that free arm the general grabbed another one of his lightsabers from his belt, ignited it and blocked the blow of his foe behind his back.

Then Grievous whirled around and faced the shadowguard again. His yellow eyes glowed with malicious anticipation in the middle of his skull-like mask. "Your useless attacks can't even scratch me, prepare to die", he snarled.

The shadowguard didn't seem impressed. Instead the Imperial soldier attacked General Grievous. The two opponents started to exchange blows with their blades in vigorous close combat. Grievous kept the upper hand though, due to the fact that he wielded three blades at once.

As the battle raged forth and back Ventress, Rham Kota and his conscious soldiers stared in awe. "I'm sure glad this time Grievous is on my side," Stated Kota: "He may be a soulless monster for what I know, but his fighting skills are incredible."

"Whatever. Lets finally take over the command center while the two of them fight their little dispute out", suggested Asajj dryly. Kota nodded in agreement and they moved on. They entered the elevator and it started to go upwards after one of Kotas soldiers pressed a button. A few moments later the massive doors slid open again and the command center was revealed. It consisted of a huge hall full of electronic equipment and humming computer processors. In addition there was a large picture-window in the front part of it. As far as one could see the space battle was still raging. Three stormtroopers and one imperial admiral were still present in the command center. Just in this moment the latter saw the newcomers and shouted: "Intruders! Shoot them down!"

The three troopers aimed and opened fire. Kota reacted instantly by drawing his lightsaber. He reflected the laser bolts and two imperial soldiers went down. Then Ventress made a lackadaisical hand gesture, which resulted in a flying third stormtrooper who eventually crashed into some controls. They exploded leaving nothing but a burned corpse of the soldier. The admiral looked stunned at his spoilt troops and stumbled backwards. He stuttered: "You… you won't get away with this Jedi. You, as all traitors do, will suffer."

"I'd like to see that" stated Asajj arrogantly and with a mocking smile on her face. Another movement of her hand sent the imperial scum flying in a corner of the room, where he finally lay motionless.

Meanwhile Rham was giving orders to his militia: "Okay now, activate the holo-projector, so we can follow the battle in space and then swarm out and join the fights in the lower levels. "Yes Sir", replied the soldiers enthusiastically and went to work. Only one minute later the space battle could be overlooked in the form off a red holo-projection which showed the factory, the gunships and the TIE-fighters. While the remaining militia troops left the command center General Rham Kota and Asajj Ventress studied the holo-projection.

"Seems like we are going to win", said the dark Jedi woman with an triumphant grin: "More and more of the TIE's are destroyed and they get less and less reinforcement due to the fact that your soldiers have invaded most of the hangars." "If all the facilities of the empire are that easy to take over, I could actually win a war against the empire", replied Kota without any real optimism.

In the meanwhile the fight between General Grievous and the shadow-guard still continued. The two opponents exchanged furious series of lightsaber blows with each other while they moved up and down the corridor. Several times force-lightening, coming from the imperial soldier, lit up, only to be deflected. Walls were cut by blades and melted by the force in the act of fighting.

But it became already clear that the shadow-guard stood no chance. It was repelled further and further by Grievous. The cyborg enjoyed every second of the combat. It had been a long time since he faced a real opponent in lightsaber battle. The imperial soldier was not nearly as good as he was, but he was finally some kind of challenge. And in opposite to sparring with Ventress he didn't had to restrain himself, in order not to wound her fatally. So the General put all his boiling anger and frustration about everything into his fierce slashes after his foe.

The imperial guard already had a lot of cuts and bruises on his body but he still didn't give up. When the cyborg slashed two of his blades at his enemy the latter brought his lightsaber-pike up in the last moment and parried them. However he couldn't do anything about the third weapon which cut deep into his left leg. The shadow-guard stumbled backwards in pain.

Grievous laughed and charged another blow at his opponent with a blue blade. The soldier blocked it with last effort and in an act of desperation he mobilized all the power he had left and threw it against the cyborg in the form of lightening. The former CIS general brought his three lightsabers up though. Unfortunately for the shadow-guard the two were standing so close together that the blue rays of energy were reflected and hit their creator.

The imperial guard began to smoke as his own power burned him. Then it fell backwards on the floor and stopped to resist. Only the soldiers, now, heavy breathing showed that he was still alive. "That was a ridiculous attempt to stop me and now you shall pay the price for interfering with me", snarled Grievous and plunged one of his blades in the heart of his foe. Afterwards the general turned off his lightsabers and hung them back on his belt. Then he turned towards the elevator. Just in that moment the three soldiers who accompanied the team earlier exited from it. They nodded in the direction of their temporary ally and walked of in the direction of the battles.

The general stepped into the lift and only a few moments later he entered the command center. Ventress and Rham Kota looked up from the holo-projector. "I take your presence as a sign that the shadow-guard is dead", stated the dark Jedi. "It is history. Nobody defeats me", responded the cyborg. "Asajj raised an eyebrow, gave her partner an inquiring look and asked mockingly: "What about Kenobi?"

"Be quiet!" snarled General Grievous: "That was no fair fight. I was still weakened from my wounds after the battle with mace Windu. So how is the Attack going?" The last question had been directed to Kota. The latter answered: "It seems my troops are gaining the upper hand in space and first reports show that my soldiers in the factory have taken it. The stormtroopers are in the defense now."

"I can sense their desperation. They don't think they can obtain victory. It is so delightful to feel their suffering", interrupted Ventress." "At least it should teach that slimy traitor Sidious not to mess up with the wrong people", responded the cyborg.

Rham Kota suddenly had a sad expression on his face. He seemed to look far in the distance. He said: "Palpatine betrayed us all, The Jedi, the Republic and even his own minions in the CIS. I will not rest until his reign of terror ends or I die. I will do all I can to stop him."

"Fool, you can't defeat the empire. Not even I could force the Republic down, and I had an army on my side", growled Grievous: "But we can make Sidious live a living hell."

"Maybe you wouldn't have lost the clone wars after all, if Palpatine hadn't manipulated them. I always thought that the Separatists were the more powerful fraction of war. I always wondered why we weren't overrun by the forces of the CIS. I keep wondering, even now, what would have happened if it was a real war and not just one of the emperors plots", admitted Kota.

"Hey look at that. A ship just left hyperspace in the middle of the battle."Ventress suddenly cried and pointed at the holo-projector. The two generals rushed to her side. "Enlarge sector 72/86", commanded Grievous. The dark Jedi woman pushed some buttons and the projector zoomed closer to the newly arrived ship. None of the three warriors had seen anything similar before.

"A ship of unknown classification? It is heading for Hangar seven B", commented Rham. They watched as the ship entered the hangar for a few seconds and left again. Asajj Ventress thought aloud: "It must have dropped somebody inside the factory. I'll try to activate the security cams in hangar seven B:"

Kota made a declining hand gesture and interrupted her: "That would be of no use. I ordered my soldiers to destroy every camera in order to make it harder for the stormtroopers to coordinate their efforts to defense the station, as long as they still possess the command center.

"What a great idea", said the dark Jedi sarcastically. Grievous growled at Rham Kota angrily and narrowed his eyes. "Calm down. The person who entered the facility can only be Vader. He is the only person Palpatine can send in order to kill a Jedi", defended Kota himself.

"Are you sure it is Vader who infiltrated the factory", inquired the cyborg. The Jedi answered: "I'm hundred percent sure".

"Good", snickered Grievous: "Then you, my friend, will not be needed any longer." Kotas eyes widened in shock, but it was already too late. A durasteel hand gripped his throat and lifted him off the ground, only to throw him trough the command center seconds later. The Jedi crashed into some computer consoles and damaged them. Now electric shocks ran through his veins and he felt like his whole body was on fire. He cried out and rolled out of the dangerous zone. The unbearable pain ebbed away. Grunting painfully, Kota stumbled to his feet.

"Grievous, you bastard. We had a deal". The cyborg only chuckled: "You pathetic Jedi scum, our deal was, that I and Ventress and some of my guards would accompany you. In return I let you leave my hideout. Oh, and another part of the deal was that we will leave you alone after we killed Vader or destroyed the factory. But unfortunately for you whether I neither Ventress agreed to leave you alone _before_ one of these two things happens. So I can kill you without breaking the deal."

Rham was getting back his strength already and stood firmly again. "You need me to defeat Vader", shouted he. The former CIS general replied: "I am very positive that I and Asajj are able enough to handle the Sith by ourselves. As for you, you are not needed anymore. Ventress he is all yours."

The dark Jedi woman stepped, gracious as always, in the direction of Kota and suddenly her two red lightsabers ignited in a baneful flash of red light. She grinned maliciously and answered in a low, threatening voice: "It will be my pleasure."

Hope you enjoyed the eight chapter of my star wars fan fiction. What will happen to Kota, will Vader appear and will I be able to post another chapter before another year is over? If you want to know this just wait for chapter nine.


	9. Chapter 9 Betrayal

_This is my first star wars fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war.  
Yes I actually wrote another chapeter once again. You might have thought, that that would never happen, but it did (I'm surprised myself)._

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters unfortunately. Because if I would, I wouldn't have to work anymore and I would have more time to write fanfictions.  
  
**Chapter 9**

General Rham Kota was backing away from Asajj Ventress. The female dark jedi followed him with gracious steps. Her red lightsabers were glowing threatening.  
"You are making a big mistake", cried Kota desperately: "Only my militia and I can fight the empire. Without me the emperor will never be thrown over."

General Grievous, who was standing in the background, watching, coughed and then his mechanical voice started to speak: "Is that so Jedi scum? And you really  
think I would prefer the jedi to rule over the galaxy again? No, I despise your kind still as much as before the rise of the empire. I hate Palpatine but I won't give you any  
chance to restore the jedi order. The destruction of your people is the only action of Palpatine I feel perfectly content with. You jedi filth populated this universe far too long already.  
No I will not let you rise again. The jedi will be wiped out of history for once and for all here and now and Palpatine shall follow another day."

Kota grew silent and tried to calculate his chances of survival. They were slim. Even if he defeated Ventress, he would still have to face the deadly cyborg, who had once  
beaten five jedis on his own. "Make peace with the force now jedi slime, for this is your final fight", snickered the former CIS general: "Ventress, just finish him  
still have a sith-lord to kill." The woman grinned in response and faced Rham again: "Come on jedi. Let's finally find out if the dark side will lead me to defeat, like you  
said, or if it will lead me to your death."

While she suddenly rushed forward Kota activated his green lightsaber and blocked her first blow. Ventress slashed one of her blades after her foe. The jedi parried the  
attack but was caught off guard by the second blade, which stabbed after his chest. He jumped sideward and avoided it by an breakpart of a millimeter. It scorched his  
cloathing but left himself unharmed. The Dathomiri woman already tried to strike him again. Tis time she aimed for his throat. Rham Kota blocked the blow and finally decided  
to go over to temporary retreat. He jumped backwards and landed a few meters away from his opponent.

Ventress smiled smugly. "Already giving up jedi?", she asked with an evil grin. "Never", replied Kota. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He concentrated on the  
feeling of the force, let it flow through him and embraced it. Then he opened his eyes again and gripped his lightsaber tighter, determined to win this battle.  
"Bring it on wretched witch", he suggested. Ventress cried out in rage and launched herself at Kota. She wielded her two blades with great skill and unbelievably fast.  
But her foe was now guided by the force. He parried all her blows in the last second or avoided them by millimeters. The woman was becoming really frustrated and hacked  
her weapons down more agressive. Her gracious fighting style became sloppy as her concentration decreased because of her anger.

Asajj slashed one of her blades after Kotas head. The jedi deflected it and managed to block the second red lightsaber, aimed at his chest, in the same motion.  
"Why don't you die", shouted the dark jedi woman and stabbed both her weapons after her opponent. Rham took a quick step sideward. As a result Ventress rushed past  
him and he took the chance and kicked her into the hollow of her right knee.

Asajj cried out in surprise and fell to the floor, groaning in frustration. "You see the dark side is no match for a jedi. Face it", said Kota. Ventress jumped to her feet, her face  
twisted into a grimace of rage. She laughed and taunted her opponent: "The jedi are nothing. Your order is dead, defeated by two single siths. You are not going to impress me  
just because you may posess some fighting skills. You are pathetic. You keep talking about how great the jedi are, although you are most likely the last of your kind and you  
will die here and now."  
"If you want to kill me you should stop talking and start acting", retorted Kota calmly.

The former CIS member attacked him. The two engaged in close combat once again. Kota parried a lightsaber blow from Ventress and doged a stab at his head, before  
he slashed after the legs of the woman. Asajj deflected the assaul with both of her blades at once. Then all of a sudden she brought one of her red, glowing weapons up  
and and stabbed aftert the head of foe again.  
The jedi jerked his head sideways and avoided the attack by a hair's breadth. He did some quick thinking and grabbed the arm of Ventress. Then he violently pulled on it  
and the dumbfounded dark jedi women staggered forwards. Rham rammed his free elbow in her back and she once again fell to the ground. Only this time, unfortunately  
for him, she brought her left leg up and kicked him fully in his groin.

The jedi master winced in pain and let go of his opponent. Asajj Ventress lost no time and jumped back to her feet immediately. She sent a wave of force energy after  
Kota. The latter had recovered from his critical hit though and was able to jump out of the dangerous zone and in the same second he sent a force push in Ventress'  
direction himself. It hit the woman totally unsuspected.  
She cried out as she was thrown backwards on the ground. Her lightsabers flew out of her hands and in different corners of the command center.

"Nice try Ventress, but the force guides me and I know all your dirty tricks. I read your file during the clone wars", stated Kota matter of factly. He then turned his head  
and faced Grievous, who had been watching the fight all along: "And you General Grievous, shouldn't you be rushing to aid your partner?"

Grievous stayed calm and retorted: "That would be a little unfair for you and I don't think it will be necessary. You are not a bad fighter Kota and I regret that I won't be  
the one who kills you but you still stand no chance."

While he was talking Ventress got on her feet again. Unfortunately for her she was still unarmed. "So Ventress, what are you going to do now? I know your force tricks  
and without your lightsabers you will be chanceless in this fight, no matter what your Grievous says. Give up!", commanded the jedi.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble", hissed the dark jedi woman: "but I have learned some new tricks over the last years."

During the last words she pointed her hands toward the jedi. Crackling blue rays of lightning burst out of her fingertips and soared into the direction of her foe. Kota was  
taken back by surprise and his reaktion came to slow. The burning rays of electricity hit him in the chest. He cried out in intense pain and stumbled backward. His  
lightsaber dropped to the floor. Then the lightning ceases.

Ventress was coming closer, a confident smile appearing on her face. "What do you say now jedi? Do you still think I will loose?", she mocked Kota. Then she sent  
more lightning bolts after him. This timer her opponent used the force to block them and the rays of electricity crackled through the whole command center. Nonetheless  
Kota was being repulsed by the huge amount of dark energy.

Soon he stood with his back against the vantage window. Ventress laughed as her rays of electricity pushed the jedi against the glass. But suddenly Kota mobilized  
his powers and started to push the lightning back to Ventress. He made a few steps forward again while still deflecting the dark force with his own powers. He was already  
sweating, but he held firm. The dark jedi women cried out, when all of a sudden a single electricity bolt was reflected at her and singed her right leg.

"You won't defy me", hissed Asajj and focused on all her anger. Savoured it, reveled in it and layed all its power into the lightning bolts. The latter instantly gained  
a whole lot more force and broke through Kotas defence quite easy now.  
"No!", was all he could shout before the dark energy hit him fully.  
He was lifted from the ground and thrown backward, where he slammed directly into the vantage window. The window broke under the force of the impact.  
Thanks to the serious lack of air in space a huge sucktion formed and ripped air, loose scraps of metal an a very unfortunate jedi master outside in the  
endless depths of space.

Ventress hastily grabbed some consoles so she wouldn't be sucked out as well. Grievous dug his claws into the floor. A few seconds later the emergency cover  
closed itself over the damaged window and the sucktion stopped.  
Asajj finally grinned triumphantly: "Seems like there there is one jedi less in the universe now."  
"Hopefully their numbers have been reduced to zero with this for once and for all."  
The dark jedi nodded in agreement and then bent down, when she saw one of her lightsabers on the floor.

Grievous in the meantime pulled something out of his cloak and said: "Look what I grabbed from our jedi friend when I chocked him before."  
Said objekt was a small silver gadget wit a red button on it. Ventress lifted an eybrow and inquired: "I suppose this is the remote controll for Kotas explosives all around  
the factory? We should keep it. It might come in handy later."  
"That's exactly what I've been thinking myself", replied Grievous. And if he would have ben able to smile, he would have done it.

-

Rham Kota was sucked out in space, and within mere seconds his body threatened to explode. His eyes were the first body parts to burst open and spew blood and slime  
into space. Before the rest of his organs could follow, Kota called onto the force with last strentgh and shielded his body with it. His destructed eyes hurt like hell  
and he knew he couldn't keep his force shield up long. So he ignored the pain and used the force once agin, this time in order to move toward te next hanger of the TIE-  
factory. He nearly didn't make it, but with his last strenght he glided inside the imperial hangar.

As soon as he lay on the cold steel floor. Pain and weakness took its toil and the formerly proud jedi fell unconscious, defeated and broken.  
Unknown to him his militia in the meanwhile had to endure serious set-backs as a dark cloathed figure, wielding a red lightsaber slaughtered it's way through them getting  
closer to the command center every step, determined to kill the jedi it came here for. But also this man would expierience a rather big set-back if he should arrive at the  
command center.

-

_Hope you enjoyed the ninth chapter of my star wars fan fiction. So, what will happen next? Who will Grievous and Ventress face in the near future (As if sombody wouldn't  
know it aalready)? And most important: Where the hell did I put my car-keys?  
If you want to know this just wait for the next episode of Star wars The clone wars (No, I'm joking. Better wait for chapter ten.)._


	10. Chapter 10 Showdown

_This is my first star wars fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it. Story starts in episode three and takes place mostly during the galactic civil war. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of these characters unfortunately. Because if I would, I wouldn't have to work anymore and I would have more time to write fanfictions._

_Also if someone still wonders, my car keys were in a pair of pants in the washing machine._

**Chapter 10**

Rham Kota, Jedi and former general of the galactic Republic lay on the floor of the imperial TIE factory unconscious. Eventually two of his militia soldiers spotted him and ran towards his position.

"Sir! Is everything alright?", cried one of them. Naturally the Jedi didn't respond. "He looks really bad. Something must have gone terribly wrong," stated the second soldier : "Do you think he encountered Vader?" His fellow warrior replied: "Maybe, but weren't this Grievous guy and that scary woman with him? I doubt Vader could beat all three of them."

"Does it matter?", cried the first soldier: "We should just get the hell out of here and retreat. Our plan has obviously failed. Our leader is wounded and someone slaughters our men. I'm losing contact with more and more of our teams every minute. We failed."

His colleague sighed in defeat and answered: "You are right. I'll try to reach the captain. The gunships must evacuate all remaining soldiers from the factory and then we should retreat before imperial reinforcements appear." He did as he said and soon the militia started preparations for leaving the battleground and the two soldiers dragged Kota towards the newly landed gunship.

* * *

Not all militia troops were as lucky though. 3 of them in the same time had to endure being cut into pieces by a red lightsaber. Galen Marek, also named Starkiller by some, smiled down at his fallen opponents. The young Sith apprentice could feel his final target getting closer. Finally it was time to face a Jedi and prove that he was indeed worthy to be a Sith.

Then he and his master Lord Vader would throw over the emperor and rule over the galaxy. Rham Kota would fall and he would rise. Stepping over the charred corpse of a black clothed imperial guard, that lay on the floor, the young Sith apprentice walked towards the elevator that led into the command center, eager to face his opponent.

* * *

In the meanwhile in said command center Asajj Ventress had finally found her second lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, while General Grievous stared at the holoprojection of the spacebattle. "Looks like Kota's men prepare to retreat", he stated. His female partner replied: "Oh great! How exactly do you actually plan to get us out of here without the Jedi now?" "Don't worry assassin, I have already taken preparations for our departure", responded the cyborg.

"Oh, right I forgot you were the master of running away during the clone wars", Ventress mocked. Grievous shot her an angry glare and wanted to say something. But he was abruptly interrupted, when the doors of the elevator opened with a hissing sound. Both the heads of the cyborg and Ventress snapped into its direction.

Then a dark clothed figure walked into the room. But it wasn't Darth Vader as the two former CIS leaders expected. Instead it was a relatively young human male who looked quite surprised himself right now. His eyes scanned the command center and finally rested upon General Grievous and his companion. For the breakpoint of a second terror flashed up in the boys eyes but he hid it again immediately.

"Where is Rham Kota?", he inquired with firm voice. His two counterparts fully turned into his direction. "The Jedi filth is dead!", hissed General Grievous: "But I am more interested in who you are supposed to be boy and where Darth Vader is." The newcomer arrogantly replied: "I am Starkiller, apprentice of Darth Vader. I was sent here to destroy Rham Kota and end his cowardly attack on this factory."

"So, Vader is too afraid to show up himself. We should have known the Jedi's plan wouldn't work out", sighed Ventress disappointed. "It doesn't change our plan", said Grievous and fixed his golden eyes on Starkiller menacingly: "In this case the apprentice dies and afterwards this place will be blown up into pieces."

With the last words the cyborg unfastened his cloak and let it fall to the ground. Then he stretched out his arms and watched in amusement how Starkiller's face twisted into one of pure horror as each of his arms parted into two. With all of his four hands the general grabbed one of his lightsabers and ingnited them.

"Good idea. Killing Vader's apprentice will at least be a little satisfaction", agreed Ventress and her two red blades flashed up.

Starkiller was close to panicking right now. Quickly he ingnited his own red lightsaber and tried to think up a way to get out of this mess. This mission had just gone seriously wrong. Instead of one Jedi there were two of the most wanted criminals of in the entire galaxy, both of them infamous for killing countless Jedi during the clone wars and hundreds of imperial troops afterwards. And the worst: They seemed very intent on killing him. The two of them already started to encircle the young Sith apprentice.

Warily he tried to keep an eye on both of them. Suddenly General Grievous rushed forward, his four lightsabers darting forward with unnatural speed. Glen was barely able to block the first few strikes of the cyborg. His blades seemed to be everywhere at once. Within a mere second ten attacks were flying at Vaders apprentice.

Only due to his fast reflexes and a great deal of lack Glen was able to avoid all of them. As he dodged a series from stabs from the gruesome droid general he realized that he stood no chance. He barely avoided another twirling green blade, let himself fall to the floor and rolled himself over the ground and out of Grievous reach, coming back to his feet in the same movement.

Unfortunately for him he was facing two opponents at once. He heard a hissing sound behind him and spun around just in time to clock a read red lightsaber aimed at the back of his head. Ventress made a disappointed sound but continued her attack instantly. Her second blade flashed up and she slashed after Starkillers legs. The Sith apprentice parried the blow and finally saw an opening to start an offensive.

In a quick motion he jerked his weapon upward, trying to stab it right into Ventress chest. The woman easily his blade with one of her own and used her second one to try and decapitate her foe. Galen had no choice but to dodge the assault by moving to the right. To his dismay that gave Asajj the chance to bring up her right leg and kick him fully in the guts.

He winced in pain and stumbled a few steps back.

Suddenly he saw twirling blue and green lightsabers in the corner of his eyes and his reaction almost came too slow. Grievous attacked him furiously from the side. The cyborg chuckled viciously as his blades crushed down on the defenses of his foe. Starkiller parried and dodged the blows from the cyborg while steadily retreating backwards. But he felt his strength fading to fend four lightsabers off at the same time was nearly an impossible task.

The weapons of the former CIS leader swirled through the air and cut into the floor, computer terminals and the walls, leaving a trail of destruction. Starkiller knew he couldn't outmatch his foe in lightsaber combat. So he decided to take a risk.

Hastily he called upon the force, drawing upon his fear while doing so, and channeled it into a quick gesture with his free hand. A wave of force energy was crushed into General Grievous who was caught off guard. It sent him flying backwards. Finally Galen had some time to gather himself. Grievous was jumping back to his feet on the other end of the command center and Ventress was a few steps away circling him.

"Impressive", stated the latter: "I didn't think you would last this long. But you are still no match for either of us and certainly not for both of us."

* * *

Unnoticed by any of the three warriors the imperial commander Ventress had rendered unconscious earlier had reawakened quite some time back. Now he saw his chance to escape. General Grievous, Asajj Ventress and the force sensitive who claimed to be Lord Vaders apprentice all seemed to be busy with each other.

If he was lucky he might make it out of here alive. The emperor would definitely want a report of the occurrences here. Slowly the soldier crawled to the elevator and inside. Nobody seemed to notice him. With a sigh of relief he pressed the button and the elevator moved down.

* * *

In the meantime Ventress crept closer to Starkiller and prepared to assault him again. Her opponent had other plans though. "I am more than a match. The dark side provides me with powers far beyond your knowledge", he hissed. Then he brought his free hand up and all of a sudden blue rays of energy burst out of his fingertips and crackled in the direction of the dark Jedi woman.

But to his own surprise the woman lifted her own hand and immediately produced force lightening herself. The electricity rays of the two opponents met in midair and blocked each other creating a line of blue energy between Ventress and Starkiller. The former one smirked and asked: "Are you really that naive? Do you really think you are the only one capable of that little trick?"

"Maybe I'm not," retorted Vader's apprentice trough gritted teeth:" But I'm more powerful than you!" He canalized more force into his lightening and suddenly Ventress cried out in shock (literally) s her own electric rays were pushed back by the ones of Starkiller and eventually hit her with full force. Searing pain surged through her veins and she was hurled backwards directly into the approaching Grievous, knocking both to the ground.

Galen saw his chance to escape and darted toward the elevator shaft.

Noticing that the elevator wasn't up anymore seemed somehow odd to him but he didn't have time to think about it and swiftly jumped down the shaft.

Ventress came to her feet first, rage burning in her eyes. She wanted to go after Starkiller immediately but Grievous held her back with a cold durasteel hand. "Don't worry he will not make it out alive, but it is time to abandon this place." He pressed a button on his wrist signaling his magna guards that it was time for an exfiltration. Ventress wasn't pleased, but reluctantly deactivated her lightsabers.

A few moments later one of Kota's gunships burst through one of the remaining windows and hovered in the spacious command center while the emergency veil closed itself behind it. A magna guard opened the door and the general and the dark Jedi entered the shuttle. "Get us out of here," commanded Asajj the piloting magna droid. With an nod the advanced artificial being turned the ship around and once again crashed right through the windows into space where it joined the retreating rebel forces without causing any unwanted attention.

Grievous chuckled maliciously as he pulled the remote control for Kota's explosives from his belt and without further comment pressed the button. Behind them burning fire lit the darkness of space as the TIE factory was shaken by a series of explosions. Burning wreckage started to rain down toward Nar Shadda and Tie fighters that were still swarming around the facility were consumed by the flames. Pleased with the amount of destruction they caused Grievous gave order to jump into hyperspace and the ship disappeared into the depths of space.

* * *

Galen Marek was running through a hangar of the TIE factory that literally fell apart around him. All around him explosion wracked everything. He had endured several minor burns already. IN front of him the Rogue Shadow, miraculously still unharmed, took off the ground and opened cargo hatch for him. "I suggest that you hurry up, or we are all going to die," Juno Eclipse screamed in his comlink.

With a huge leap he jumped into the cargo hatch and screamed back at her: "I'm in. Go, go!"

The Shadow rushed forward through a wall of flames, warnings beeping all over the ship, then they were out of the hanger and drove off into deep space, while the TIE factory behind them ceased to exist in a final huge explosion.

_Hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter of my star wars fan fiction. So, what will happen next?_

_If you want to know this just wait for chapter eleven (empiric studies have shown that this might be an extremely long wait. It is advised not to bet huge amounts of money on a short time till the next update.)_


End file.
